


A$$ Better Than Connor's ;)

by Jondiplier



Series: Detroit: Become Human Midnight Drabbles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Androids, Bad Flirting, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Drabble, Drunk Texting, Good Intentions, M/M, Texting, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Gavin drunkingly texts Connor with a back hand compliment (if that's even it) and Connor spreads the words to the one who should've gotten the text.
Series: Detroit: Become Human Midnight Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658578
Kudos: 35





	A$$ Better Than Connor's ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a midnight drabble.

Drinking your liver to death may not be the best thing, but whose going to stop him? He is a grown adult and can do as he pleases. And so, Gavin picks up his phone and texts the only person who he could think to text.

**Det. Reed**

_heyy tin cant. I'm up, ur up. Let's partly!_ \- Sent 12:34 AM

**Connor 🤖**

_Hello. Sorry but I'm not available at the moment. Is there anything you need, detective?_ \- Sent 12:34 AM

**Det. Reed**

_ye. i don have ur robobro #. Can u tell him that that he has a nice a$$ for me plz? I mean it. It's better than urs ngl_ 😳 - Sent 12:40 AM

 **Connor** 🤖

 _Sure thing, Detective. Please drink some water and eat. Have a good night._ \- Sent 12:41 AM

The next time he arrived at work he was greeted with a coffee steaming at his desk. Fresh and delightful. He picks up the cup and notices some writing on the side.

 _Your "a$$" isn't half bad, either_ _\- 900_

He grumbles curses, but he can't hide the smile that grows on his face.


End file.
